


Lace

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James stared as Olivia stretched out on his bed, wearing only her matching bra and knickers.





	

James stared as Olivia stretched out on his bed, wearing only her matching bra and knickers.

“What’s the matter, James? Cat got your tongue?” she asked with a coy smile, when he made no move to join her; chuckling softly when she saw the mirth dance in his desire-clouded eyes.

“My god, Olivia!” James murmured moments later after drinking his fill of her.

He’d been expecting black lace. He loved her in black lace.

“Do you like?”

Her magnificent breasts were encased in a black and gold cougar print lace bra, and she wore matching knickers.

James nodded. “Fuck yes!”


End file.
